dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Loliflower
Loliflower is a pure-blooded Saiyan and the twin sister of Shotahipa. With the innate Saiyan love for battle in her blood, Loliflower set off toward Earth with her brother after their parents' demise - content that she would find strong warriors there. Appearance As a Saiyan, Loliflower's hair is naturally black. It is kept in a short ponytail. Unlike her brother, she does not wear Saiyan armour, instead favouring common Earth clothing - which she finds both more comfortable and more fashionable. One would think a Saiyan such as herself would prefer her armour, wearing it as a form of Saiyan pride - yet the true secret is, she no longer even owns it. The armour previously worn by Loliflower is now under the possession of Shotahipa and is likely the very armour he wears daily. Loliflower has green eyes like her brother. Speaking of whom, she is slightly taller than her brother but not by a very large margin. She also has naturally rosy cheeks, though they have become less noticeable now that she has grown older. Personality With no interest in her brother's goal of "getting girls", Loliflower devotes the majority of her life to training. She is rarely around other people and is somewhat antisocial in that regard. Not that it bothers her much, if someone isn't strong enough to at least match her in strength then they're not worth caring about. She generally comes off as rude and disrespectful when talking about others. Even if they can severely outclass her in every possible way she'll still find something to nitpick at. This is especially the case with her brother, Shotahipa, someone she enjoys annoying very much. That being said, she is still protective over him - since he is the last living family member she has. For a time she tried training with him but soon realised he wasn't worth the time. They mostly have a classic brother-sister relationship. Loliflower is also known to be a hypocrite - often employing dirty tricks when fighting opponents stronger than herself, but throwing a complete fit if people try and use them against her. Speaking of battles, Loliflower begins every battle composed and ready to win. As battles progress she gets more and more ruthless, hoping to end fights by doing anything she can - accidentally destroying things she likes is common. Backstory As Loliflower's parents were living on an entirely different planet, they were spared from the destruction of Planet Vegeta. They were childhood friends who began to see each other as rivals. Poiro - Loliflower's father - was a high class Saiyan due to his own father's consistent performance in missions. Her mother, Kartaffe, was from a high class family but had a very low power level for someone of her heritage. She was shunned for being weak which led to her resenting her own family and eventually meeting Poiro. The two formed a mutual interest in one another - Kartaffe for meeting such a strong warrior, and Poiro for meeting someone worth training. As the two grew in power they decided Vegeta was a place far too crowded for personal training. Soon, they had left in search of a new training ground - a place where they would not be interrupted by any others. They eventually found an uninhabited planet and took residence there. They personally trained with one another for many, many years - even surviving the destruction of their race simply by not being on Planet Vegeta during the genocide. As they grew older they finally realised they could predict each others' movements perfectly. They had grown tired of fighting the same opponent and wished for more fighters to train with. Their wish was granted when Kartaffe gave birth to twins: Shotahipa and Loliflower. Sadly, the children were not with their parents for very long. Remnants of the Planet Trade Organisation discovered the surviving Saiyans and set about ambushing them. Loliflower and her brother were sent away in their parents' pods while Poiro and Kartaffe stayed behind to fight off the soldiers. Loliflower assumes they're dead, but their fate is not truly known. Anyway, Loliflower and Shotahipa landed on Earth a few months after the Cell Games had concluded. They stayed together for a short while but eventually went their separate ways. The twins commonly meet up for a sparring match every now and then, with Loliflower usually coming out on top. Abilities Flight - Loliflower can fly using her ki. Ki Blasts - She can also attack with simple Ki Blasts. Super Saiyan - The powerful transformation of the Saiyan race. Loliflower attained this during her extremely painful training regime - hoping to best her brother the next time they met. Super Saiyan Elfin - A unique form of the Super Saiyan transformation employed only by Loliflower. This form contrasts Ultra Super Saiyan; decreasing the size and strength of the user while greatly increasing their speed. Super Saiyan 2 - Attained very recently. This stronger form of the Super Saiyan transformation allows Loliflower to make fun of her brother for not yet reaching it. Loliblast - Arrogantly named after herself. A simple beam directly created to parallel Shotahipa's "Shotabeam". Tiny Combination - Another name blatantly stolen from her brother. It is comprised mainly of kicks and punches thrown around with no strategy put behind them. It's a disgrace to even call this a technique. Training Loliflower is known for her rather strange training techniques. While her brother is off training the "traditional" way, she trains under very, very intense heat. Loli claims this helps her become more resistant to pain, which is a claim not yet proven. However, there is at least some upsides to training in such conditions: Loli commonly gets severe heatstroke because she just won't give up. These heatstrokes are great for giving her zenkai boosts after recovering, and then she'll go back and do it all again. Trivia *Loliflower's name is a pun on "Cauliflower" and definitely not anything else :) *"Tiny Combination" is a reference to a certain disgrace of a move from a certain game. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Saiyans